The stranger that I never forgot
by SilverHunter
Summary: Imagine that you are having the worst day of your life, so horrible that you are considering to end it all even and then some completely stranger would give you a smile so memorable that you held it close to your heart for ten long years until fate decides to step in and let you meet this person again.
1. Chapter 1

The summary: Imagine that you are having the worst day of your life, so horrible that you are considering to end it all even and then some completely stranger would give you a smile so memorable that you held it close to your heart for ten long years until fate decides to step in and let you meet this person again?

This story is mostly Romance but there will we also swearing (can't ever imagine Grimmjow or Ichigo to be able to watch their mouth) and also angst, fluff, lemons and many other things what I can think of and fulfill the wishes of those who are so lovely as to review! (If it works for the story ;) )

* * *

…

**The stranger that I never forgot**

_Prologue_

…

Sometimes a smile from a completely stranger can save someone's whole day or even leave and impression so deep that it will stay in their minds for days, weeks, months or even years. Just like a one small act of kindness can sometimes help the other to change course of his or her life.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack was not a person who you would think that could be caught in such situation, not the very least, as he was the one who usually would leave a memorable first impression on others with both his actions and appearance.

He was that kind of a person who owned the room immediately as he walked in.

It actually was not his messy blue hair what reminded people from cloudless summer sky or his pacific ocean blue eyes that showed so well all of his emotions that made him different. It was the aura that surrounded his tall and muscular figure, making heads turn as he casually walked around town with his head held hide.

He had grown used to the open flirting and the feeling of unknown eyes tripping him from his usual blue jeans and white t-shirt. Some girls that had gotten further than just flirting had mentioned to him that he would look even more stunning in a suit. He never liked to wear anything fancy thought and the only time he had actually dressed in a suit was the day when his parents were buried.

That had been the day when you could say that something had snapped inside his mind and started the change that led him to be who he now was, on the way to hell and back.

Maybe that was the exact reason why a the honest and sweet smile of a complete stranger had remained into his memory until this day, making him hope that he would someday see it again.

…

* * *

…

Hope you enjoyed it so far and want to check the next chapter and leave a review. Imaginary roses for all of you who do!


	2. Karakura Town

Chapter 1, Wohoo!

* * *

…

**The stranger that I never forgot**

_Chapter 1:_

_Karakura town_

…

The day was nice, sunny and warm so Grimmjow Jaggerjack was in no hurry as he casually walked the streets of Karakura town.

He occasionally let his eyes wonder, taking in the people who walked around him and past him. He noticed a group of young girls standing near a small grocery store on the other side of the street, giggling and talking apparently about what they were wearing in the moment as one of the girls pointed the other's short summer dress with red roses on white fabric. The girls with the rose dress grossed her hand on her small chest and pouted, making the other's laugh. Summer days like these were nice as it seemed to him that people smile more than they normally did.

His eyes left the group of girls as he turned around the corner and stopped on the lights that turned red.

He had lived in this town for a few months now but it still felt new to him and he liked that feeling.

"Shit I guess I have to hurry after all or I will be late." He murmured as he decided to check the simple black watch that was tied on his wrist, stepping forward as the light switched and signaled permission for the people to cross the street.

He took a better grip from his blue bag that he carried over his shoulder with one hand, a habit that he had for years now after some bastard decided to snatch his belonging from his grip in the middle of growled intersection like this. He still remembered how he run after the guy for few blogs until his angry shouting finally paid off and someone had decided to step in.

It had been a tall and skinny guy with long black hair that had stopped the thief with one well aimed bunch on the face, broking his nose in the same time. The memory made Grimmjow grin just like he had back.

The guy had introduced himself as Nnoitra Gilda, weird ass name but he soon learned that the whole guy was weird because had then decided to at least offer him a beer as a thank you, after he himself had landed a punch to the man who stole his belongings that send him out cold.

Nnoitra had accepted the offer and the two of them had made it to the nearest bar that was open in the middle of day, sitting in the corner and starting up an conversation that lead to many things. It had been surprising how fast they become comfortable around each other's.

...

* * *

…

"_So Grimmjow, what takes you to this town? I take it that you are new here as I don't remember ever seeing you and believe me I would have." Nnoitra had asked with a wide grin that could have made many others squirm in discomfort but Grimmjow merely grinned back._

"_Heh, I stand out that much? Well it's a long story and finishing it would take rest of the day so I will just keep it simple. Traveled here in order to find some new interesting people and yearn a few bucks before I continue my way. That was why I kinda lost it back them when that motherfucker stole my bag." Grimmjow said and his eyes shifter to make sure that the big brown and worn down backpack was still resting next to him on the floor._

_Nnoitra looked at him with a glimpse of interest in his eyes, still grinning like a maniac._

"_Oh so I take it that you have all your belonging in that backpack? I am surprised, you don't look like one of those homeless people that sleep in the back alleys." He said and Grimmjow had to laugh for the comment._

"_Well I take pride of my looks, I take a bath even in a freezing mountain river if I have to and believe I have." He said and took a gulp of his own beer before continuing._

"_I also like my clothes clean, simple as that but in order to maintain that I need to wash them and that can be tricky sometimes. The simplest way for me to do that, is to hook up with some gorgeous lady, bang her brains out and after that ask her to wash my clothes. They hardly ever refuse." _

_This time it was Nnoitra's turn to laugh and it took him a few moments to calm down, his constant grin getting even wider._

"_That's priceless man! I really like you already! Tell me, how long have you been a hobo now?" Nnoitra asked and a light frown appeared on Grimmjows face as he counted the years, remembering pieces from here to there as he did._

"_Almost ten years now." he finally said, casually as he would have just told him the directions for bathroom and took another sip from his beer while the other just stared at him._

"_Ten years, eh? And how old are you exactly?" The grin on Nnoitras face had now disappeared almost completely and he looked suddenly rather serious but Grimmjow decided to not think about it too much. At least the guy had the nerves not to start judging him even if his questions were somewhat rude even in the way he asked them and talked. He clearly was not a one to circle around the bushes and Grimmjow rather liked that. _

"_25." _

"_I see." And the last remains of the grin on Nnoitra's lips disappeared as he stared Grimmjow with eyes that he had seen a few times already. He had already figured out that Nnoitra had to be little older than him or near his age._

_He could see that Nnoitra wasn't pitying him, if he was Grimmjow would have stood up and left right here and there as he didn't need pity, he figured that Nnoitra was actually trying to either analyze if his story was true or then he was thinking of his next move._

"_Hey do you have a place to crash yourself in for the night? If so them my couch is free or maybe even my bed. I have some good beer in my fridge as well." He said, winking his one good eye as the other was covered in some white bandage kind of thing and Grimmjow saw the grin return on his face. _

_Grimmjow was actually considering the man's offer, in more than one way. It had been days since he had had the luxury to sleep on something soft and his money was now almost all gone, making the nearby hostels look like five star hotels to him. He was also wearing the last of his questionable clean clothes._

"_Couch sound good." He finally said, gulping the remains of his beer down with one big mouthful and showing his new friend a big teeth revealing grin._

"_Great!"_

_..._

* * *

…

That had been the start of a new friendship that actually lead for Grimmjow to be living with NNoitra for the time being and the man also surprisingly finding him a job where he was heading right now.

If Grimmjow would have had the energy to make a resume it would have been quickly filled into being about four page long and this newest one was just on more on the list. He didn't care for much what he was doing as long as he could get some cash out of it.

Quickly turning left on the last crossroad he finally stopped in front of a small convenience store with a name of "Urahara's shop" written on top of it.

"Yo! Anybody around!" Grimmjow shouted as he stepped in and a nervous looking young girl with a dark hair appeared behind the counter, making him smile as the door shut behind him, new day and a new opportunity to tease his coworkers.

"U-Um, God morning Grimmjow! Urahara is in the back room i-if you need anything." She said, trying her best to control the blush that she had on her cheek's as the much taller man calmly approached the girl and patted her hair when he went pass with a simple "Thanks Ururu."

He didn't need to look behind him to know that the poor girl was blushing even more now and watching after him with a look mixed with worry and admire. He sometimes wondered how the quiet girl even got a job at here, she was shy around the customers too but even he had to admit that the girl was a hard worker and reliable. He was glad that he had the morning shift with her today, the other coworker's just pissed him off more times than they didn't.

After stopping to leave his bag on a small room that worked as a change room he let out a deep sigh and stretched his arms, wondering what kind of job the boss would give for him today.

Since he had started here few weeks ago the owner, Urahara Kisuke, had made it part of his daily fun to make him do various chores around the shop. When one day he would sweep up the floors and clean the front of the shop, the next he would make him change every single light bulbs of the place and then fix the roof. He was kind of like a jack of all trades, a true handyman because he could be delicate when needed but had the strength to carry even the heaviest boxes. He took care of his body after all.

"Good morning Grimmjow!" Came a cheerful voice of Urahara as he appeared in front of him with a bright smile and holding a fan on his other hand, something what he was rarely seen without.

The man was tall and had a shoulder length light-blond hair that was almost pale and messy. His grey eyes seemed to constantly analyze everything around him and when he was in deep thoughts he could hide behind his fan and the striped hat that he was almost always wearing. Today he was also wearing his usual dark coat, dark green shirt under it and pair of dark pants and it didn't surprise Grimmjow that the man hadn't shaved his chin today either.

"Morning, what do you have stored for me today Urahara?" Grimmjow asked, grossing his arms on his chest and the smile that appeared on the shop owners face as he opened his fan and placed it to cover his face didn't get unnoticed by the younger male.

"Oh, I have something very special for you today Grimmjow."

…

* * *

…

Here it was, the first chapter and I hope it was to your liking. It was fun to write this and I know that many of you might have been used to Grimmjow being more defiant but believe me he still has the fire in him, he has just been forced to hide it ;)

I hope you all have a wonderful day! I am going to bed now to sleep xD Imaginary hugs and kisses for all of those who review!


	3. Homecoming

Hellou everyone! Time for the next chapter :)

* * *

…

**The stranger that I never forgot**

_Chapter 2:_

_Homecoming_

…

The afternoon sun was up and dominating the cloudless sky, raising the temperature and making people seek shelter from the cafés and restaurants where they could cool down with a drink or two.

One particular very tall man with a wavy dark brown hair was not so lucky as he was standing in front of the train station, seeming to be waiting at someone. At least he had been smart enough to bring a bottle of water with him.

He stood out from the crowd so well that he caught eyes of people in the station. He was so tall and muscular that many wondered if he played some kind of sport for living. His dark skin had a faint glow on it because of sweat but he didn't seem to be troubled by the weather at all even if he had been standing directly in the sun for more than half an hour.

Finally his face changed a little as an announcement from a next coming train could be heard and a very shortly the busy station became even more growled by people who got off and on in the arriving train. He lifted his head just so that his other brown eye came visible from under his hair and scanned the scenario, looking for a very unique color that he knew that he couldn't possible miss.

"Yo, Chado!"

As the familiar voice reached the ears of tall brunet he couldn't help but to smile a little and waved even if he knew he didn't have to. There was a really clear reason why he was the one who came to fetch his friend from the station.

"You are as easy to spot as always." The boy said as they finally came face to face, smiling for each other's and ignoring the looks that other passengers gave them. While the other stood out because of his tall and muscular body, the other stood out because of his hair colour that happened to be bright orange.

"Glad to see you again Ichigo. How was the trip?" The taller male asked, taking the heavier and bigger bag that the other was carrying as they started to make their way out to find a car that was parked nearby. Ichigo decided not take the help, rolling his shoulder to easy some of the stiffness before he sighed and shook his head, making his bright colored orange hair look so soft to touch.

"She has changed Chado. Rukia is not like she used to be, she has become worse!" The man shouted, almost dramatically as he throw his hands up in the air and groaned. It was a miracle that he didn't hit himself on the head with the smaller bag.

"How?" Chado just asked, his voice calm but his eyes a little bit bigger and slightly confused as he stared the gingerhead.

Rukia was a long time range friend for them both and while she was really loyal friend who would always help anyway she could, she could also be very demanding and

"Well what do you think? Getting a new gorgeous boyfriends and a new cool job in a new even more gorgeous place to live? She was practically rubbing it on my face the whole time I was there like there was no tomorrow. I will show her…" Ichigo said, murmuring the last words angrily as he stared the pavement like he expected it to grumble under his feel with command.

"New boyfriend eh… I take it then that you weren't his escort in the wedding like you assumed?" A voice interrupted their conversation and Ichigo raised his eyes to see a very slim man in a white coat leaning on shining new white Porsche Cayman with a small smirk.

"Ishida what's with the new car!?" Ichigo yelled in shock as he stared at the vehicle with wide open eyes and he could swear he saw a faint blush on those pale cheeks just them.

"His dad gave it to him." Chado said with 'as a matter of fact' voice, making Ichigo blink and sigh in defeat.

"Should have known. So I take it that he didn't come to see you after all like he promised?" Ichigo said and his shocked face softened as the other just nodded, touching his glasses with his index finger.

There was a small moment of silence, no one sure how to broke it as the subject about Ishidas father was known to be delicate and usually unpleasant for the raven haired man to still talk about. Both Chado and Ichigo knew to respect the other's privacy, like he respected theirs and that was probably one of the biggest reasons why they were managed to stay friends even after high school.

"Are we going to just stand here like idiots or get you home Kurosaki?" Ishida finally said, broking the silence and going around the car in order to get on the driver's seat. The other two quickly closed the distance and jumped inside the car, after putting Ichigos bags on the trunk.

"You sure you know how to drive this thing?" Ichigo joked as he sat on the front seat but only got a snort for an answer as the car's motor came to life and all Ichigo could do was listen.

The way the engine roared caused chills running up and down his body, making him close his eyes in order to enjoy it better. His whole body rested comfortably in the soft leather seat and he could smell the new scent in this car, it wouldn't surprise to him to hear that this was a custom made. He almost drifted to sleep because of his long train ride that was miles away from this heaven he was in now and his mind only came to focus when he felt the car slow down and lazily opened one eye to see red light ahead.

"You seem tired." Ishida said, his voice new more gentle when they were inside the car and now out in the open where everyone's eyes and ears could hear and see them. It was always like this, out in the open they would act loudly and sometimes harshly around each other's but behind the closed door a hidden softer side would come out from the raven.

"Yeah, it was a long ride and there was rather loud family near me so I couldn't sleep. I am kinda hungry too." Ichigo murmured pack, making the other smile and choose a different lane when the light finally turned green and cars started to move forward.

"Then we got to get you something to eat."

"Huh? No, I am okay guys. I will just grab something from the fridge when I get home." The snicker that came after his words made him open his eyes this time and see the annoying "I know it all" smirk greeting him.

"Ichigo, you seriously think that after two weeks you have anything edible in your fridge?" It took couple of blurry moments for the information to sink in and then the gingerhead groaned loudly.

"Fine them. You think you can drop me off at that grocery store near my place?"

"Yeah, no problem. By the way Ichigo, how long is your vacation?" Ishida asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he turned left and parked the car in front of the store that Ichigo had just mentioned, making the other blink.

"We are here already? That went fast."

"Well you were practically sleeping the whole drive." Chado said, making himself noticed in the backseat. No one would think that a guy that big could actually sometimes become invisible.

"Yeah I guess I did snooze off but I couldn't help it. This car is just so comfortable. I have a few days off still so you guys wanna do something?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Ishida asked and the devilish grin that appeared on Ichigos lips make him question their friends sanity.

"Clubbing." The man answered and the other two could only stare him like there was no tomorrow until Ishida broke it, trying not to let his voice rise or sound confused.

"Clubbing? Are you freaking serious Ichigo? Why?"

Going into nightclubs was not something that they had done in long time, not since the end of high school as their group of friends usually liked to hang out on someone's apartment rather than pay to get in some

"Because I made a bet with Rukia and I am planning to win it."

…

* * *

…

**Same time in Urahara's shop**

…

"I swear that I will kill that son of a bitch! Freaking asshole." Grimmjow Jaggerjack cursed under his breath, not caring in the moment if someone would hear him as he lay on his back under the bathroom sink.

That damn Urahara had the nerves to make him clean the plumbing around the place. It had started out with the kitchen sink and ended up in the downstairs toilet where he now was, he didn't even understood why this place needed to be done too when it was hardly ever used. It was not worth the effort in his mind.

Scraping the rest of the horrible smelling dirt out from the pipe he was finally able to put it back together and take stand up in order to take deep breath, just to end up gagging and trying to hold the little amount of food that still remained in his stomach to stay down.

He honestly doubted that there was nothing anymore thought as he had been puking his guts out for earlier when he had opened the upstairs bathroom floor drain. Dear god that had been so disgusting he almost felt like quitting the job there and then, he still did.

"I seriously should get a big bonus for doing this." Grimmjow breathed out when he finally calmed down and looked at his now dirty clothes. He had been given an apron to protect his clothes but it was full of pink hearts so de denied wearing it on the minute his eyes landed on it. He would just wash them in Nnoitras place and hope that they could be saved, well the blue jeans maybe but he figured that the white t-shirt was probably gone now with all the black spots on it.

"Guess I have to go shopping." Grimmjow murmured, taking the two bucket which other contained the toold he had needed to open and clean the piped and the other that contained all of the dirt that had been sealed inside. It would work as a nice surprise for the boss he thought as he walked upstairs.

"Ah Grimmjow! You are ready already?" Yelled happily just the man Grimmjow hoped he could find before going to take shower so with both the buckets still in hand and dirty clothes he closed the distance with his boss. There was an instant twist in the corner of the older man's eye and the fan opened to hide his face but it only made Grimmjow show him a satisfied grin.

"Yeah I am, from now on everything will smile like beaches after the rain." The blunette said and raised the bucket containing all the dirt up in the air and closer to the boss who visibly flinched a little.

"Marvelous. Now could you be so kind as to take that outside with the other garbage?" Urahara asked, trying to sound just as cheerful as always but Grimmjow could still hear him gulp and try to hold his breath. He almost couldn't resist the urge to snicker.

"Fine." It was better not to make a big scene out of this even if Grimmjow was enjoying every moment. He walked past his boss and onto the kitchen where he removed the full garbage back and made his way to the back of the store.

After that he decided even to clean the tools before putting them in their place, he didn't want to risk it that he would be next one in the need of using them again and they would be covered with… well whatever it is that they were now covered in.

"Grimmjow!? Grimmjow you here!?" A voice shouted just when he was putting the last tool into its place in the small closet and stepped out, just to almost bump into a boy with red head.

"What the hell man… I have been loo… Yök! What is that smell!?" The boy yelled and immediately covered his face with both of his hand, stepping back several steps and making Grimmjow gross his arms on his chest with a teeth showing grin.

"I thought that your shift was on the evening Jinta, I doubt it's still so late." Grimmjow said, taking full pleasure out from the suffering of the smaller boy and laughed when he took a step forward and the redhead took three steps back.

"Urahara asked me to come earlier. Saying something about sending you home earlier and I can now understand why. You stink Grimmjow!" Jinta shouted and gagged but Grimmjow merely snickered and turned to leave.

"Whatever. I ain't leaving yet because I still have an hour or two until my time for today is up." He said but before he could leave Jinta quickly hurried in front of him, now holding his nose with other hand and using the other to shove something that looked like a good amount of cash on his face.

"Here, Urahara said that this is your whole day's pay with some extra also. Now go home!"

Grimmjow took the money and carefully counted them until he smiled in an approving manner.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." With that said he retrieved his bag and was about to leave when an idea popped on his head. He was sure that Urahara had send Jinta to him as an order to leave through the backdoor where he usually left not this time when he finally had a change to tease the old man, pay him back for today and for the other shitty jobs he had given him.

Instead of walking toward the back door he made his way toward the front door and the shop area. He kept his face calm and only a small teasing smile showed a hint of his thoughts as he walked past Urahara and Ururu who were standing next to the counter and the look on that poor girls face when she smelled him was priceless.

"See ya all tomorrow." he said as cheerfully as he could without laughing and passed some unfortunate shopper who happened to be an elderly old lady and as he stopped out of the shop he could hear Urahara apologize for the socked woman.

"Serves you right." Grimmjow said quietly to himself but when he entered the streets he instantly felt his mood change.

The usual dreamy eyes that he usually got had now changed into looks of pure disgust. Some seemed to be wondering where the smell came from, some put their hand in front of their face as they walked past him and he could even hear whispers with his sharp ears.

"Look at that guy. That's just disgusting."

"You would think that people had the brains to wash up."

"Is he homeless or something?"

The comments made him bite his teeth together so hard that it was quickly becoming painful and he increased his speed, using it to his advance that no one wanted to touch him or get near him. He wanted to yell to all of them to shut their fucking mouth and hit everyone who dared to say that he was disgusting. This was the exact reason why he always kept himself as neat and clean as he could.

Grimmjow had come to hate those who judged people only from their appearance over the years and today was a good reminder of why. The harsh words and disapproving looks were not even meant to be hided from him, the source, and all he could do was try his damn hardest to ignore them. He didn't want to end up have to leave this town in a hurry because he sent some bastard in a hospital like he had done last year. He still needed to earn enough money and Urahara was actually paying him quite well and Nnoitra only took small share for him living there so he was not going to screw things up.

He cursed when he had to stop for the red lights and every second made him more and more anxious, he just wanted to throw his clothes off and scrub his body until he felt clean and enjoy the feeling of warm water running down his skin.

Finally the light switched and he found himself practically running to the rundown apartment house where Nnoitra lived. It was five layers high and had been a long time ago painted with light blue paint what was now cracking and falling off and he remembered how Nnoitra had joked that Grimmjow was just like this place, rough and in the need of some new paint but full of potential if you opened the door and saw the insides. He had just smirked for the comment, just like he was doing now when he reached to open the front door but then saw something on the corner of his eye that made him stop.

A shining white Porsche Cayman with 19-inch chrome wheels under it made Grimmjows eyes sparkle with jealousy as it drove past him, it's engine making him almost purr with delight as he hear it over the street noises but then a frown appeared on his face and he quickly disappear inside.

A beautiful piece of work like that made him even more aware just how dirty he was and feel even worse.

"I hope Nnoitra doesn't need a warm shower tonight."

…

* * *

…

Thanks for reading and please make my day a little better by reviewing! I also have a little problem where I need all of your help as I can't seem to decide where Ichigo would work. Can you help me think of something good for him, pretty please? :3 Let your imagination flow because for now it can be practically anything! :D

...


	4. Going out

Chapter 3 everyone! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

…

**The stranger that I never forgot**

_Chapter 3:_

_Going out _

…

After Grimmjow had opened the door and made sure that Nnoitra wasn't anywhere in sight around the apartment he got quickly got out from his clothes and headed into the shower like he had planned, grossing the big open living room on the way.

He decided to knock on the door just in case but when no answer came he opened the door and stepped in, sighing in relief when it also was empty. He just didn't have the patience to deal with anyone right now.

The shower itself wasn't big or fancy as it was a simple corner with a curtain hanging in front of it to give some privacy but the hot tub next to it was, taking away 1/3 of the bathroom. Nnoitra had just grinned when he asked about it and then explained that he liked the luxury and it was way better place to fuck than the little bathtub he had earlier. Grimmjow couldn't but to agree that the white and half the size of a king size bed looking luxury was tempting but the way the man asked him if he wanted to try it made him choose otherwise.

Noitra had constantly been giving him the hungry eyes, hints and also straight forward suggestions to fuck with him but he wasn't really interested. He had fucked with men also but this man wasn't his type, gladly Nnoitra seemed to enjoy his company otherwise also so he had been allowed to stay.

He actually had started to like this place after a while and the man was entertaining in his own way, even with all the little 'accidents' when Noitra would walk in the bathroom while he was there or when his clothes suddenly went missing. It was annoying but it was tolerable as long as Nnoitra would keep his hands controlled and stay silent about his scars. Hell he was even able to sleep peacefully here most of the time, not waking up every other hour or when he thought he heard something. When you live a life like he did you would also learn to stay constantly alert.

Letting out a deeb sigh as the warm water hit his face he allowed his eyes to close. This was the most wonderful luxury there was in his mind and he could hardly believe that the tub would feel better. He let his whole body relax, something he could do only in a locked bathroom like this and slowly his being went into trance like state.

The first time when he had taken a hot shower Nnoitra had been forced to interrupt him after an almost hour, banging the door loudly with his fist and yelling if he was even still alive in there. Grimmjow had been little embarrassed but it had been two weeks back then when he had had the opportunity to use a shower.

Finally he slowly opened his eyes, coming out from his sleep like state as he remembered that he still needed to wash his hair and body with the soap. He took the bottle and looked at the label, chocolate scent, that would hopefully do.

It took him a while before he finally felt that he was now clean and closed the water just to step out and realize that he had his clothes in the bag next to the couch. With a groan of irritation and annoyance he took one fluffy towel under the bathroom sink and made sure he was not tripping wet when he stepped out, hoping that Nnoitra wasn't home yet.

Luckily there was no sight of the slim man and he could reach his bag in piece, just to let out a family of angry curses. He found one of his t-shirts what was this time black one with white grinning big scull painted on the chest area but no pants! Taken that he only had two pairs he felt mad at himself for forgetting to wash the other pair yesterday.

"Shit!" He almost yelled. He was not going to hand around the house half naked until he had washed his clothes and let them dry so that only left him one option.

He threw his bag pack on the big grey couch that he had been using for all his time and avoided the little black wooden table next to it as he made his way to Nnoitras bedroom that was half of the size of the living room but big enough to be called a suite if they would be in a hotel. Nnoitra had been right when he had made the comment about the outside of the building not matching the insides.

There were actually not very many apartments on the building as they all were big and had several rooms in them, all of them taller than usual and sealing reaching over 3 meters. Nnoitra had said that the place had been some kind of small factory back in the days and after that it had been turned into apartment house.

It had been just one massive room when Nnoitra had bought it and he had designed the black and chrome kitchen that was taking the other half end of the long space and added the big bathroom next to it. It had been natural to leave the middle space to be used as a living room and to build the bedroom and study on the other end. The tall and big windows made the place look even more stunning and the black, grey and white interior with the rough grey walls fit together perfectly.

"I wish I had a place like this." Grimmjow quietly admitted as he opened the bedroom door and walked to the huge closet next to the king size bed. Nnoitra just liked everything big didn't he.

"Let's see if anything fit's." Grimmjow murmured as he started to go through the clothes and it turned out to be almost impossible to find anything that he could use to cover his lower half. The difference between the two males was obvious and he started to wonder if Nnoitra had some kind of issue about his own size.

Finally he managed to pull out a pair of grey sweatpants that looked big enough for him and tried them on. Even if they were little tight around his pelvis area he felt comfortable in them, they were so much softer than his usual jeans. These just shouted out to grab a bag of chips and watch some movies for the rest of the night and frankly Grimmjow couldn't even remember the last time he had been able to do that. It sounded like a plan to him.

After making sure that everything was like it was before he entered the room Grimmjow now made his way to the kitchen, searching for some snacks and sure thing he found the salted potato chips. He knew that Nnoitra wouldn't mind so he took them and popped down on the couch, ready to open the 65 Inch smart LED Tv with the remote on his hand just when the front door opened to reveal rather annoyed looking Nnoitra.

Deciding to play it safe Grimmjow greeted with a simple "Yo!"

The other simply turned to him and Grimmjow could tell that he was surprised to see him here already, just like Grimmjow was surprised that Nnoitra was home already.

"What are you doing here already?"

"Could ask you the same thing, I thought you had a meeting." Grimmjow answered back, yeah Nnoitra was clearly having a rough day as there was no sight of his usual grin on his tired face that now become even more tired when Grimmjow mentioned his work. He still wasn't sure what the other did exactly for living but he had figured out that he was some kind of manager or something. The man usually seemed to spend half of his day in his office and other half with meeting people in different places, always dressed in black suite that Nnoitra had more than once mentioned he hated.

"Yeah I had and it was… What the hell is that smell? Have you been rolling on garbage?" Nnoitra suddenly asked, his face twisting with disgust and the way Grimmjow gave him a hard glare made the slimmer man glare back annoyed.

"What? You on your period? The other asked and if Grimmjows glare had been cautionary before now it was nearly murderous, his mouth nothing more than a thin line and his whole body tensing like he was ready to attack and bite his head off. Noitra had never seen a wild panther but he figured that this was what it would probably look when pissed off completely and he sighed, wondering why the hell he seemed to even care about this stray cat. Oh right, he was sexy as hell and surprisingly good cook.

"Sorry, todays not my day." Nnoitra finally said, massaging his forehead with his left hand.

"Neither was it mine. Urahara made me clean the plumbing around the store." Grimmjow said as he watched the other loosen his black tie and make his way to his bedroom in order to change, making the blunette realize that his earlier dirty clothes were still on the floor. No wonder Nnoitra had smelled something. He guessed that old habits die hard as he got up and took the dirty clothes on his other hand, making his way to the bathroom and putting them with the rest of his dirty clothes to the washing machine.

When he returned he saw Nnoitra sitting on the other end of the couch in loose white pants and white t-shirt, with a bottle of beer in both hand and offered the other one to Grimmjow who took it with a grunt as he sat down. He was still rather annoyed at the other's comment earlier.

"You don't have to do everything Urahara request you know?" Nnoitra said as he took a sip from his own beer, sharing a short eyes contact before Grimmjow turned to the Tv and put it on.

"I know that, idiot, but even that was better than doing some shitty paperwork. God I hate doing stuff like that." Grimmjow groaned and earned a laugh from Noitra as he did.

"I agree, paperwork's the real bitch. Got my own share of it today." Noitra said and they both smiled but then his face suddenly seemed to almost light up, making Grimmjow raise his eyebrows with a questioning look in his eyes. He could tell that the other had something in mind that he eagerly wished to share.

"Talking about bitches reminded me from something I have been meaning to ask you Grimmjow. How would you like to go out tonight? They are opening a new club on the other end of the town that me and my company have been helping out so I got VIP invitations."

Grimmjow honestly hadn't expected that but after a moment he had to admit that the idea was alluring. Last few times he had gone to nightclubs it had been because of some work he got and it could turn up to be fun.

"VIP means free right?" He asked with a sly grin and got even bigger grin out from Nnoitra.

"Damn right and some free booze too."

"Then I am in. Just have to figure out what to wear." Grimmjow pointed out, wondering if he should use some of his money to buy some new outfit but a snort from Nnoitra interrupted his thoughts.

"Dude you could come in wearing just boxers and they would still probably treat you like a king."

Grimmjow couldn't help but to flash one of his signature teeth showing grins to Nnoitra before taking a sip from his beer. After such a lousy day Nnoitras honest comments about his looks made Grimmjows mood get better and he resumed into watching the current sitcom that was playing on the screen.

After a moment of silence Grimmjow caught Nnoitra looking rather oddly at him, or rather the pants that he had took from his closet.

"Didn't have any clean clothes anymore." Grimmjow said calmly, assuming that Noitra knew that they were his pants that the blunet was wearing and just kept staring at the Tv screen until he saw a rather unsettling big grin appearing on Noitras face.

"I don't mind but just so that you know, those are my after fuck pants."

...

* * *

…

**Later that night on the other side of the town**

…

Ichigo Kurosaki stood in front of his full body mirror in his apartment, judging everything about his outfit and whether he looked good on it or not. He had tried everything on that his small closet could possibly offer him and it had come down to this.

A black form fitting button down blouse, pair of black and white converse with orange strings on them and a dark blue jeans that made his legs look even longer and slimmer and his ass damn delicious. His hair was, just as always, a short and soft mess of orange but lately he had let it to grow a little so now it reached just barely over his chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess this is it then." He finally said and reached to grab his apartment keys after checking the clock.

It was now 22:15 in the evening and he needed to be before 22:30 in front of the new nightclub that Ishida had told him would be opened today. There wouldn't probably be any change for them to get in otherwise but it had started raining heavily outside couple of hours ago so many peoples might not show up. Luckily it had turned out that that the new club wasn't far from Ichigos place so he could walk there, there was no way that Ishida could pick him up anyway. The raven haired man hardly drank anything but not driving even after one drink was a policy Ichigo kinda admired.

He made a final check that everything was okay in his small apartment and locked the door behind him after taking his coat and umbrella. When he walked down all the five grey cement levels of stairs he couldn't help but to look at the dark windows that the rain whipped. For a moment he wondered if he should just call at Chad and Ishida to meet at his place instead and watch some movies with a few beers. The idea was rather tempting, especially when he reached the bottom floor and opened the door, stepping into the rain just to wrap his coat tighter around himself. The air chillier than he had expected but like he had said earlier, luckily the place was only few blogs away and he would warm up while walking.

Ichigo quickly opened his umbrella which happened to be white, matching with his clothes like he would have planned it all but unfortunately he didn't as it was his only one and a present from Karin. She had been tired of him always borrowing hers when Ichigo still lived with his dad and sisters so Karin had one day appeared in front of his apartment after he had moved away and handled him the object. When he had questioned about it Karin had just told him to shut up and accept it, saying that he would forget to buy one on his own anyway. It had been kind of a sweet gesture so Ichigo made sure to keep good care of the thing.

Remembering the event Ichigo started his walk with a smile but if slowly faded when he felt the wind blowing water on his pans, making them wet faster than he had anticipated. With the rain it actually took him a little longer to walk there than he had expected and when he came around the last corner he was greeted with a group of people standing in front of the two floor tall building with lot of flashing lights coming out from its windows.

"Ichigo! There you are."

Ichigo quickly turned his head around and was surprised to see Ishida and Chado standing right behind him, the slimmer man looking rather annoyed to even be here and Ichigo couldn't really blame him. It seemed that the rain was getting worse by every passing moment and all three of them seemed to be partly wet by now.

"Sorry I am late. Did you guys try to get in yet?" The orange haired man said as he screeched the back of his neck, turning to face his friends and Chado simply nodded while holding his own black umbrella under the streetlight. If it wasn't for his colorful shirt showing from underneath the man's black jacket he could have easily been able to just vanish in the shadows and Ichigo hoped that the poor man didn't unintentionally scare anyone on his way here, he knew that the gentle giant tried to hide it but the sadness in his eyes spoke more than words could.

"Yes but then we decided to wait for you. It's quite growled inside." A low voice spoke and Ishida nodded next to him, holding his own blue umbrella with white stripes grossing it with other hand while his other was tugged into the pocket of his long form fitting white jacket. It made the orange haired man wonder if his friend's hands were cold and if that was so then they should have just went inside instead of getting themselves wet.

"You should have just gone inside." Ichigo said, pointing out his opinion with matter of fact voice and turned to watch few people being allowed in the loud building. He could hear the bass, the shouts of cheers and then a car reaching toward them, stopping right in front of the entrance.

It had been a while since Ichigo had seen a limousine like that and he managed to use his own umbrella as a partial shield to cover his interest for the vehicle as a dark dressed man stepped out from the driver's seat and walked over to open the passenger seat door. A car like that made it seem that some important people had been invited to the opening and the driver seemed to be acting polite enough to anticipate that some kind of movie star would come out to greet them with one of those fake smiled they usually showed.

It was not like Ichigo had anything against famous people but he had seen how a little bit of fame, money or praises can change a person to become even their complete opposite. A human mind is weak for influences and when people get a glimpse of something better they do all they can to snatch it. For that he was no exception because he was known for his stubbornness and persistence, when he set his mind to something he would do anything to see it through. That included his little bet with his old friend, Rukia.

The thought of their bet made Ichigo form a rather evil grin on his lips but before he could get too distracket in his own thoughts something caught his attention. It was the other passenger that appeared from inside the black limo. While the first person who stepped out of the car, after the driver opened the doors, seemed to be really annoyed by the rain and quickly took the dark umbrella that was handled to him the second one didn't seem to care at all about the weather and just stood up casually, saying something to the other with a voice that had to be pretty low since Ichigo couldn't hear it to where he was standing.

It was not everyday when the orange haired man found himself staring a complete stranger in such a way but he couldn't just bring his eyes to turn away, there was something about this man that seemed to make him unable to move and for a moment he wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore. Maybe it was because of the way that the streetlight made his light blue hair and white clothes almost glow, softening his flawless face that held the most amazing pair of eyes Ichigo had yet seen. All the darkness that surrounded him made him just stand out more and when he started to walk toward the club doors Ichigo found his eyes following him.

The man seemed to be so close and yet so far at the same time, his eyes and face showing no emotions and yet Ichigo was sure that there was something, but he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. The slimmer man with the umbrella and teeth showing growl showed something that seemed to be a small card for the men standing in front of the door and they were allowed in with a slight bow, making Ichigos eyes narrow just before a loud voice shouted his name.

"Ichigo… Ichigo!"

It had been awhile since Ichigo had felt disoriented like this as he turned his attention back to his friends, the man had gotten inside already anyway and now he was more than determined that he was going to get inside that nest of sweaty and drunken individuals. He saw the questioning look behind Chados curly hair and Ishidas anger for openly forgetting them for a moment but felt noting, it was not like he could have helped it, that man was gorgeous.

"Let's go." It was not an apology that the raven hair had wanted to hear and Ichigo could recognize Ichida shouting his name one more time as he started to make his own way toward the doors but this time he had no intentions to stop. Ichigo had made up his mind, he was going to find that blue haired man and win his bet. He felt hungry but it had nothing to do with food, it was more like a primitive need to hunt down his pray until there was no way out anymore.

...

* * *

...

If you wonder what is Ichigo's bet with Rukia, I am going to explain it in the next chapter but I have a hunch that some of you have figured it out already ;) Next chapter will not probably be as long but it will hold something to balance that so see you all later! Reviews might help if you want something else than just talking, hehee.


End file.
